guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Account
Australia/Oceania Version Does it exist? I actually thought Gailie mentioned in an LA chat that there is NO plan to release a version for them... o_O""" -PanSola 11:22, 17 March 2006 (CST) Lucky Umm.... Persons "30-day - subscription-styled payment. The first three days after opening an new account is free." So wish they had that option over here. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 12:10, 17 March 2006 (CST) :The thing is, paying for the 30-day subscription for 4 months is already enough to pay for the full campaign, at least according to the Taiwan version pricing. It'd be useful for people jumping straight into campaign 5, say. But for us old players to play from the beginning to the end, the subscription is going to be more expansive than if we buy every single campaign. -PanSola 12:52, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::Ahh, so that expensive? Because really, I don't think I've played Prophecies for four months straight. Well actually yeah, fo ur months. But not five. I kind of go off and on. I bought the game a week or two after it came out, but then put it down after a few weeks, then came back a month later; repeat ad infinitum. But if it's only four months worth then yeah, never mind. XD Evan The Cursed (Talk) 12:56, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::I was actually assuming it'd be six months worth. 'Cuz when you think about it, Anet has always said they planned on releasing two per year right? So each box bought would be worth six months (on average). But... bleh, four months = foul. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 12:57, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::Just did some more research. The Japanese pay-once version (for Prophecies) is relatively more expensive, and roughly in the range of 6 times the 30-day package price. So had you been paying for the subscription since GW launched, by the time Factions is out you would've already paid for two copies of the first Guild Wars. -PanSola 12:57, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::::That figures. Those silly Japanese and their over-expensive everythings. (No seriously, have you ever been to Japan? Expensive as all hell.) Evan The Cursed (Talk) 12:58, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::::Besides, it's not a stright "time card" system. If you play every other week for 6 months, then you have technically only played 3 months worth, but you would've had to pay for subscription for all 6 months (cuz you pay for unlimited play in 30-day, as opposed to x number of hours). -PanSola 12:59, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::::::I know, I know -- I was implying that I usually play, quite literally, one month on, one month off. But I see your point, it would have been too complex an issue in the first place. I was just making a snide offhand remark. I mean we should at least get the option right? But it's no big deal. I'm just being... me-ish. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 13:05, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Although a time card system would be cool as all hell. They should think about adding that to other MMOs. >_> <_< Evan The Cursed (Talk) 13:06, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::::::PS - I say "hell" a lot, don't I? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 13:07, 17 March 2006 (CST) faction "Each account can only contain 10,000 unused Faction of each type at a time." i know this is wrong, but i don't know what is right either. someone fix this. : Removed that. Jebus 11:43, 24 February 2007 (CST) Fix this article! Update it. Now we can switch between territories at will, and it's español, with an Ñ.